


Meet under Mistle

by AsherTheGayBoi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Evan Hansen Has Anxiety, F/F, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gen, Heidi Hansen Tries, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Matchmaking, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: Everyone knew that every December, two people get a sprig of mistletoe hidden in their locker. No one knew who did this. Everyone called them "Mistle" because right before winter break, if the two people hadn't gotten together, a note appeared in their locker that read, "You always have to kiss under mistletoe, that's the rule." It was signed "Mistle". After the note appeared, those two people somehow ended up under a mistletoe plant. No one knew how.
Relationships: Alana Beck & Zoe Murphy, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when messing around with a plant I found with a friend. I wrote this instead of sleeping so yeah...  
> First fic on Ao3, so dont be too harsh.

Everyone knew that every December, two people get a sprig of mistletoe hidden in their locker. No one knew who did this. Everyone called them "Mistle" because right before winter break, if the two people hadn't gotten together, a note appeared in their locker that read, "You always have to kiss under mistletoe, that's the rule." It was signed "Mistle". After the note appeared, those two people somehow ended up under a mistletoe plant. No one knew how.  
Usually though, in April, 10 people ended up with a note in their locker. It was seen as a warning that two of those ten would be paired under mistletoe, and the rest were trusted to end up together before then with their respective person.  
So, to say Evan was nervous was an understatement. He had gotten the note in his locker in April, but no one had approached him. He had hoped he wouldn't be forced to get stuck under mistletoe with someone, he would've liked to go at his own pace. That is, if the person even wanted to talk to Evan. He didn't see why "Mistle" would decide that Evan should get a chance to be paired with someone. Evan had horrible anxiety and was prone to panic attacks, couldn't handle that much social interaction because he was constantly convinced if he said the wrong thing someone would hate him, and an overall mess.

"Evan, honey? It's almost time for school, are you up yet?" His mom, Heidi Hansen, asked from the other side of his closed bedroom door.  
"O-okay Mom," he replied. Getting up from his bed, he made his way to his dresser and pulled out one of his polos. He goes through the rest of his routine. It's the only thing that stays the same, routine. And that's something Evan can appreciate. Walking downstairs, his mother is in the middle of writing a note on the counter. When he walks in, she looks up. "Oh! Evan, I have to work a double shift, Jenna called in sick again, so I won't be back until late. Think you can order some pizza or something?"  
"O-okay Mom..."  
"Great! Remember to put a jacket on before you leave, it's cold outside. I have to go, I love you honey!" and with that, she left.  
Evan grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet, and started looking for his hoodie as he ate.  
Finding it by the couch, he puts it on and grabs his backpack, walking to the front door.

Time to face the music.


	2. School sucks, as do 95% of the population.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's POV
> 
> TW: swearing (but its connor so no surprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? More likely than you think.

"Connor! Get up! It's time for school!" Connor's mother yelled up the stairs. 

"Fuck off! I'm not going!" Connor wanted to yell back. He fucking hated school. He just wanted to smoke some pot and skip. _What about Evan?_ that annoyingly logical voice in his head asked. He thinks back to the week before, when he had been smoking in the car on the way to the orchard with Evan. 

_"W-why do you s-skip so much Connor? D-doesn't it destroy y-your g-grade?"_

_"You say that like I give a fuck about grades. Sorry Ev, but I'm not like you or Alana. I don't give two shits about grades."_

And, if he didn't go, he didn't have to deal with the stupid mistletoe bullshit. 

"If you don't go, I'm confiscating your phone and you're never getting it back until after Christmas!"   
"Fuck you!" Connor said with no heat. Ever since his attempted suicide, he and his mom had gotten better and most of their fights were just jokes.   
"Get going! Last call, or I'm cancelling your appointment to go get your evaluation for your medical card!"  
That got him up.   
\-----------  
Normally, Connor would go and pick Evan up so they could drive to school, but Connor lost his keys. Literally. So Connor and Evan were supposed to meet in front of Evan's locker. It's been 20 minutes and Evan still isn't there. Just as Connor pulls out his phone to text Evan, he sees Evan sprinting down the hallway. His cheeks are flushed and he's holding a pop tart. Connor laughs as Evan skids to a stop in front of the locker.   
"H-h-hey." For once, Evan isn't stuttering because he's nervous.   
"Hey. Did you wake up late or something? That's my job, you know."   
"Ha-ha." Evan deadpans. "Ready to see if 'Mistle' has decided to gift the freaks of the school?" he says more seriously. The mood shifts immediately.   
"Fuck it. Let's get this shit-show over with."   
Evan and Connor gave each other a look and opened their lockers at the same time. They both groaned. 

"Why is it that everyone ships you two?" 

"Schools sucks, and I fucking hate it."


End file.
